Al'terra (Justice)
Justice Among the Pride, criminal activity is non-existent, at least not property crimes. Anyone behaving in such a way is immediately thrown out of the Pride after a trial in front of whatever group pertains to. Generally speaking, there is no crime in the Pride and they police their own. In the city, law enforcers - The Red Guard - are among the Privileged, like the police, and besides the way they treat people, are respected as they are held to high standards by the Right Hold.The Red Guard carry a blunt and bladed staff for close combat, as well as a crossbow for ranged shots (crossbows are only a wepaon of the redguard and sometimes the military, and are not natively Al'terrian) - of course they are dressed in Al'terra red. They have an internal ranking system and have the equivalent of 'detectives' who react to crime. Regular Red Guard proact to crime. The laws were written by the Pride in ancient days and are formally revised with critical eyes so the crime and punishment align - these are not the same was penance to be paid to the Nine and are not divine laws. Secular law in the Right Hold is currently above that of Religious Law - though both inform each other. There is still a branch of the Jin-Ti that oversea justice and crime Punishments are served to better Tantus and have a wide range from physical labour, to posessions stripping, to name removal, to monetary means, and victim reparations. Death punishments no longer exist (still may in religious law!). Any issue of justice is brought to a justice house - A Right Hold - where the boards of both people are brought forward, witnesses retrieved if needs be. Becasue boards cannot lie and there is no magic that over rides this, the best way to commit a crime is to not get caught or to do it unnotice - a clever burglary or an embezzlement where you leave before caught. People are sought and brought by the Red Guard. The 'judge'' from chosen from the guild of readers on rotation so no reader serves more than day. Of course, there are beauracrats who know the crimes and punishments, but only the reader of the day can truly see all the events of the day. Capital Crimes - Severe crime, punished severely and thrown off titles and ranking, taking away name, book burning, very public, very humiliation, restricting access to places Counterfeiting Piracy Purgery Embezzelment Any form of Lying Selling faulty goods / Services Bribery Illegal Importation False representation Theft of Intellectual Property Felonies - Severe crime, severe punishment, with possibility of being reaffirmed, common punishments include hard labour, reparations to victims, paypack to victims, movement restrictions, fines Riot Inciting Riot Rape (although to me this isn't a crime that exists) Murder / Manslaughter / Conspiracy to Commit/ Purposeful Endagnerment of Life (via explosion) Treason Destruction of Property/ Arson Kidnapping (overage only) Corruption Misdemeanors - Marks against people but no demerit to position Trespass Pety Theft Disturbing the peace Drunknness Underage inpersonation Threats to kill Grevious Wounds Indecent Exposure Harrassment Drug Use *Not crimes: Infanticide, Racially Motivated Anything, Things involving animals (unless the animal is considered property, then it can be classed as theft), Crimes committed by children (Children don't really count - so if they do anything really worthy of reprimand, just kill them).